First Love
by EriksPhan
Summary: A sweet story about Darien and Serena who go out with each other without knowing their true identities please R+R


Hey guys just a sweet love story about a girl and a guy. Oh and I don't own  
  
Sailor moon (BUT I WISH I DID) and many thanks to Hayley for making me laugh!  
  
(  
  
First Love "SAMMY" Serena yelled "Your going to be late for Karate class and im not waiting for you another second" Serena while looking at a large chocolate cake the night before was manipulated into taking Sammy to karate or she would not get a piece. Of course, she agreed without even considering the consequences of walking four streets to wait in a stuffy room for an hour. Somehow, she had always managed to get out of taking him, but her mum had gone shopping and her dad well.. "SAMMY" she yelled up the stairs again "Alright already" he said he was lugging his Karate bag down the stairs.  
  
Serena had many problems of her own of course; she had been Sailor Moon for a while now, finally meeting up with her scouts, beating Queen Beryl. Nevertheless, the biggest problem for her was finding out who Tuxedo Mask is. The mysterious dark tall and handsome man always saved her, repeatedly popping up always when needed. While she was pondering, Sammy had been waiting not so patiently at the door and suddenly burst aloud "SERENA hurry up my master will be mad if I'm late" "Sammy we're going now" she snapped  
  
They left and ten minutes later arrived at the Karate hall. Inside Darien Shields was taking the Karate class. Serena burst in with a hot, red faced Sammy and sat down while Sammy moved to apologize to Darien. But Darien had focused his deep blue eyes on the blonde beauty Serena laughing to himself at her obscene hairdo. "Looks just like meatballs" he mumbled to himself and laughed "Pardon" Sammy replied "Nothing" Darien retorted "Let's practice our kicks" Sammy's Karate class was a big embarrassment. Twice Darien had to stop his class to stop Serena's loud snoring and was quite annoyed by the end of the class. Once it was over Serena finally looked at the Karate teacher  
  
'Why' she thought 'he's not that old' and smiled as her eyes swept up and down the dashing figure who was chatting to Sammy about his technique. She raced up to introduce herself " Hello" she said "Im Serena Andrews Sammy's older sister" She emphasized "Darien Shields" he said as he shook her hand looking deep into her eyes. She blushed and thought something familiar of those deep blue eyes when something mean interrupted her thoughts. "You know Serena your hair reminds me of.MEATBALLS The word ringed in Serena's ears .meatballs.meatballs.meatballs Sammy backed away. He had seen Serena in a mood like this before, he gave Darien a warning glare and ran out the door before she blew. " What?" Serena asked "What did you say MEATBALLS my hair looks like MEATBALLS I have known you how long two minutes and your already insulting me" She screamed " Hey meatball head calm down" "What did you just call me?" Serena yelled again Darien coughed, " well I called you meatball.." "MEATBALL HEAD" she fumed " Look im sorry Serena how about you have some icecream with me this afternoon to make my apologies confirmed?" he asked She thought for a minute and nodded and laughed " Well I'd love to that would be great" she said while drooling She left in a pleasant mood thinking of a Sundae with whipped cream, chocolate fudge and nuts.  
  
It was one-thirty when Serena was getting ready for her ice-cream date. She decided to wear her pleated denim skirt with her blue and white pinstripe corset style top. She decided little make-up but her lip-gloss. She met Darien at the ice-cream parlor at two o'clock her blue eyes sparkling with happy delight. They sat down and Serena ordered the largest thing on the menu and as an amazed Darien watched her large mouth open to fit spoonful after spoonful into her mouth. When she had finished she gave Darien a big smile and watched him finish his milkshake. After they left, the ice-cream parlor Darien decided to go on a romantic boat ride, as for some reason Darien felt a strange closeness to her and couldn't bear to see her go. It was the weirdest feeling, he needed to be close to her and protect her.  
  
Serena was having quite a good time with Darien. She could not wait to brag to Lita, especially Raye and Mina maybe, not Amy too much but she would brag anyway. "So, Serena how old are you?" Darien asked "Well im 15" She shyly replied "Well" he said looking deep into her eyes " I just turned 18" She blushed again. Serena was confused as she looked at him and smiled she couldn't help feeling an attraction to him. She giggled. Darien grabbed her hand and led her towards the dock for a quick boat ride before he dropped her home. The boat ride was good if you deducted the little catastrophes. After it was over Darien and Serena walked home hand in hand. When they got to Serena's house Darien gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running off and leaving Serena drooling and giggling as she entered her house. " Serena how was you ice-cream" her mother asked "Oh fine mum" she replied dreamily as she was climbing up the stairs.  
  
The next day Serena got a call from Darien, her heart skipped a beat as he answered the telephone. "Serena Andrews speaking, how are you," she said "Fine Serena thanks its Darien" a low voice replied "Hi Darien" she said "Look um Serena I was wondering if you would like to go swimming with me at the um beach" "Sure" Serena replied maybe a little too enthusiastically "Great ill pick you up at 10:00 am," he said happily  
  
The next day Serena was deciding what to wear. She decided her pink bikini with her knee length board shorts also in pink and orange. When Darien arrived at Serena's house, he waited in his car while a disorganised Serena tripped up the tiny step near her front door. He laughed and opened her door for her and she got in. They had pleasant journey to the beach chatting and laughing all the way there. It was a beautiful day so as soon as they got to the beach, Darien parked his car and they headed towards the surf. Serena screamed and ran towards the water removing her top as she did so.  
  
Darien was surprised, how could someone eat so much and look so fantastic in a bikini. He smiled, he had known her for 4 days and already found out that Serena hated to exercise and loved to eat, but how is she so fit? He thought about it a little more then ran to join Serena in the water. Some time late while Darien was getting hot dogs for them both Serena heard a scream was someone being attacked. "Darien I will be right back" She said while running off "Moon Cosmic Power" She screamed while she ran into a cave She transformed and ran toward the screams now becoming louder and more alarming. Darien heard the screams also and ran into a change room to change into Tuxedo Mask. When he arrived, he found Sailor Moon in trouble as an energy snatcher was stealing a little girl's energy. They beat the monster as usual and Serena ran off to join Darien for the rest of their date  
  
It was 8:30 PM when Serena was at her doorstep with Darien. He was saying goodnight looking into those deep blue eyes and touching her long golden hair "Princess Serena did you have a good time today?" he asked " It was one of the best days of my life," she said truthfully Darien leaned his head closer to hers in the hope of a kiss before he left the door-step he looked down and saw her hopeful sweet face looking enchanting as the moonlight gave her a soft appearance. He leaned down and brought his lips to hers held them there for a second or two then bid goodnight and left her drooling on the doorstep. Wow Serena thought he sure knows how to handle a kiss, and walked inside ready to call Raye and brag to her on her new man Darien Shields. 


End file.
